Loving someone is hard
by Rina-frienz
Summary: oh no! Kurama is having a rival by the name of Leon! Both of them are to compete with each other for Hiei.But Y DID hiei suddenly went missing? cHAPTER 6- NEED VOTING FROM U ALL TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! PLS HELP BY VOTING!
1. Default Chapter

The problem  
  
Kurama , Yusuke and kuwabara were being called to koemna's office. " What is it this time ,Koemna ?! asked Yusuke " And why is it that that shrimp is not here!? " Arrr. to tell you all sn important matter.Hiei and Yukina were.." " What happened to them Koemna , asked a worry kurama "The two of them were being kidnapped! Said koemna who almost shouted it out but calmed himself down, "NANI" the three of them shouted together. " The three of you ,please lower down your volume .said Botan hushing them. "Koenma, did you say that my kind and gentle yukina is being kidnapped. Said Kuwabara with a dead stare." "Arrr..h..a..i" " Who kidnapped them and where are they now ?! asked Kurama anxiously ( of course he is more anxious of Hiei) " Chotto Matte , you all." " To answer Kurama queation , the both of them were kidnapped by two youkai by the name of Geragrio and Kolomio. They had kidnapped the both of them to a place called Mayashi for their tear gems." "Tear gems?" "Tear gems were rare items and they were sold at a good price out in the market." "The two youkai had targeted Hiei too as you all know that Hiei is a mix of fire and ice demon" "So , his black tear gems will surely be more valuble than the normal tear gems produce by the ice-maiden." Said Koemna in a profession way as if he was giving a speech. "If they kidnapped Yukina .. I could understand but Hiei , isn't it a bit strange?" asked Yusuke." "Actually , I knew nothing of how they were being kidnapped but what I do know is that Hiei had been drank for these few days." Maybe he was caught while he was drank." explained Koenma "Drank? Said Yusuke with a questionable look. "Hai , drank and please don't ask me anything why he was drank." " You could ask him when the three of you rescue him back!" Now enough of questioning ,get to work and bring back the two of them."said koemna turning to the three of them. But the three were not there but on the way to Mayashi.  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Author note ' Like it ?? PLs review then and I appreciate those with read my fic. 


	2. the search

The search  
  
"kurama ! Chot..to Ma..tte!" shouted Yusuke out to kurama. "We could spare NO time , Hiei and Yukina would be in danger if we lost even one second of our time." Kurama said anxiously. Kurama was in a anxious state as he was afraid of losing Hiei . "But firstly where is Mayashi?" "I knew that place as I went there once when I was in the form of Youko Kurama. Said kurama "Let's get going then ." said Yusuke following kurama with kuwabara behind him.  
  
#%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
"You idiots , wait till I get myself off this wards." "I will slash you two with my katana into pieces!" shouted Hiei to the two youkai.. "You won't have a chance even to talk afterwards , how could you killed the both of us ." laughed one of the youkai called Kolomio. "NANI !" "Well , we are just adding something special to you , which is called the pain amplifier." "I think you had heard of it and this thing will be used on you and your precious sister." "YUKINA! "The name struck Hiei . "You idiots!" "What had you done to my sister! "Nothing much. Just got her to put on this pain amplifier and tried it out on her first before you.""The thing showed itself to be quite useful!" "We had collected alot of those tears gems from your sister." Said the youko called Geragrio. He showed Hiei the pouch which was full of tears gems."  
  
"We had to collect it from you now as your useless sister had fainted." "Yukina is not useless, you idiots." shouted Hiei while trying to struggle away from Geragrio when the youkai put the pain amplifier around his neck. "Of course, how could I forget, she's not useless but useful in providing us with the gems. HAHAHAH." said Geragrio after putting the pain amplifier on Hiei's neck. "But now, it's your turn to have a taste of the pain like your sister." Hiei could feel the pain, the pain made him feel like dying. Soon, before Hiei knew it himself, tears gems fall to the ground with a "Clink!" Not long, dozen of tears gem from Hiei could be seen on the ground and Kolomio was picking it up." Hiei fainted as he could no longer stand the pain but before he fainted he heard them saying " These tears gems should be fetched a better price than those from his sister , let's get to his sister and get some more tears gems since that worthless brat had fainted." Geragrio and Kolomio left after putting paralysis ward on Hiei .  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~  
  
"So here is Mayashi?" asked kuwabara. " Hai ." "Now let's find the hiding place ." said Yusuke. "But the place was big and trees are everywhere, we could be lost !"said Kuwabara. "Idiot!"IS your life more important or is Yukina's ?!" "Let's be together and search for the place ." said kurama .  
  
After a while of searching , they still could not find the hiding place . They went hiding behind some bushes when they heard footsteps and the sound of a youkai.  
  
" Geragrio , isn't it an easy job.' " Just get those tears gems and fetched a good price from it ." " HAha .. it is surely an easy job, I never thought I could get my hands on that Koorime so soon and that forbidden child called Hiei. His gems must be more priceless than the koorime's tear gems." " Enough of talking , let's get to the market and get an good price for these tears gems!" The both of them went off .But they did not knew that kurama and the others were there listening to every words of theirs."  
  
"Those bastard! How dare of them to lay a finger on yukina." " Hiei must be suffering now: thought kurama. "Kurama, those two walking out from that cave ." " Hiei and Yukina must be inside ." "We must rescue the both of them before the two youkai were back." saidYusuke seriously. "Hai!" They went inside the cave and found three passage way. Each of them took one and had agreed in meeting after an hour time outside the cave where the bushes were. "Wait for me, Hiei." "I will rescue you out of this place." "I promise"said Kurama running in his fastest pace towards the end of the passage.  
  
End of Chapter 2 Author note. Arrr this is the next chapter .SO how is it? 


	3. the keys

The keys  
  
Running towards the end of the passage seems forever. Finally, kurama reached at the end of the passage founding a door. Just wanting to be cautious, Kurama turned his rose into a rose whip and hold it tightly in his hand while opening the door slowly. He looked around the room and found no one inside.  
  
This made Kurama changing back his rose whip into a seed and put it back in his hair. Kurama saw nothing that caught his attention so he decided to leave the place and go and looked for Yusuke in the other passage. But Kurama knocked onto the side of the door when leaving the place. "Ouch! That hurts!" said Kurama rubbing his temple. But knocking onto the door made Kurama found out about something. "That was the door was hollow!" Kurama knocked on the door to check it out again. Sure enough the door was hollow and that made Kurama suspicious of it. Kurama started checking on the door to see if there is anything hidden inside of the door. He found that one part of the door had on it. He pulled the piece out with all his might. "Clink" something dropped onto the floor. Kurama picked up the thing that turned out to be a pair of keys. "What was this key used for." thought Kurama. Kurama just took it and put it safely inside his pocket. He left for the passage that Yusuke went to.  
  
Kurama saw yusuke and Kuwabara running out of the passage way they had went to. "What's the matter?" "Had the two of you found Hiei and Yukina?" asked Kurama. "Iie" the two said the same answer. "What about you, Kurama." Asked Yusuke I shook my head. "I can't even go inside the room to check if anybody is inside the room." said Yusuke. "Neither could I !" said Kuwabara. "Why?" I asked "Caused of the door being locked up!" the two said together. "Locked up?" Those pair of keys that I found struck my mind. "Looked at what I found." I said while taking out the pair of keys. KEYS! "These keys may open up the door. With that, the three of them went to the passage way Yusuke went first.\  
  
Kurama tried to unlock the door but the door just won't give way. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried again but it just won't work. Kuwabara looked at the keys and looked curiously at it. "Why are there words on it?" "What?!" yusuke said and snatched those keys away to have a look at it. "There is nothing on it,idiot!" shouted Yusuke. " Let me have a look." Kurama took it and looked at the keys carefully. "There are surely some words on it but I could not see exactly what they were." Said kurama. "What are the words,Kuwabara?" asked Kurama handing the keys to him.  
  
"The words were. "The keys that hides the forces of evil  
show your true form  
before me."  
  
With the end of Kuwabara voice, the keys rosé into mid air and smoke gathe. After the smokes were gone, the three of them saw a sort of person infront of them. "Who had summoned for Kishe." asked the person . "I had!" Kurama said. "And what can I do for you, sir." "Opened up the door for us." 'I could, but as you are not my master, you had to answer this fight with me first."  
  
With that, Kishe attacked Kurama with a sword that appeared in the blink of the eye. He left a cut on Kurama's shoulder and blood was oozing out slowly. Kurama turned his seed into a rose whip immediately, grinning at Kishe. "Let the fight begin!"  
  
Author's note : So how's that?? Sorry if there is any grammar and spelling mistake. Review is needed. For the first paragraph the story is a bit strange sorry for that!! And also about the keys. a new character (Mine) will be out soon and this character will make kurama ..(what) guess urself . 


	4. Rescuing

Rescuing.  
  
Kurama turned his seed into a rose whip immediately, grinning at Kishe. "Let the fight begin!"  
  
A fight between Kurama and Kishe started. "Kurama beware of that sword." shouted Yusuke. "Don't worry, I will."replied Kurama. Kurama dodged the first few slash of the sword, but he can't dodge the last few slash and that got him hurt. Kurama stepped back a few steps. "Sir, if u can't win Kishe I can't let you in through this door." "Don't you worry Kishe; I will make you lose for sure." With that, the fight continues.  
  
Kurama got Kishe's sword away from him with his whip. "Without his whip, that person loses for sure." said Kuwabara. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Kishe was seen on the floor. He had lost to Kurama in this fight.  
  
The door swing opened after Kishe murmured some words under his breath.  
  
"Get moving sir, Kishe had opened up the door for you since you had defeated me."  
  
"Ikimashou, guys!" Kurama along with Kuwabara and Yusuke went through the door where a room is there waiting to be opened..  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
#At the Market Place#  
  
"Hey, Geragrio." shouted Kolomio "What?!" asked Geragrio stopped what he was doing. "What? I should be the one asking you this, can't you stop eating?" "Why should I? These foods are delicious, Kolomio you should try some too."said a smiling Geragrio "HOW CAN YOU FEEL SO RELAX WHEN WE HAD two koorime back at our place? Kolomio started to whisper when he felt that shouting will alert a lot of youkai. "Kolomio, you should stop thinking of those two." Geragrio shoved some food to Kolomio and said "Try to relax, have some food." Kolomio got no choice but eat the food. "I am just worried about that Hiei, I am scared that he will get those wards off him." "He won't." comfort Geragrio. "I hope so." Said Kolomio starting to eat.  
  
@After awhile@  
  
"Let's go Kolomio, I'm done." "That's great, you had finally eaten enough!" signed Kolomio. "Let's go back and have a look at the koorimes."said Kolomio leaving his seat with Geragrio following behind him.  
  
Both of them did not realize that a youkai had heard every word of theirs and that youkai was following them all the way back to the cave....  
  
*********************************************************  
  
@ Back in the cave@  
  
"Kurama do you think that we need these keys for the door again?"asked Yusuke. "Not sure, let's try opening the door." Yusuke turned the knob and pushed the door open. With the door open, they saw an unconscious Yukina sitting on the chair. "YUKINA!" shouted Kuwabara. Yukina had a paralysis ward on her. "Those bastard! How could they use this on Yukina!" "Cool down kuwabara." said Yusuke. "Now that we had found Yukina, we better head to the other tunnel, Hiei must be in there." said Kurama rushing out of the door.  
  
"Kuwabara, you better get out of here first." "We shall meet at the bushes where we were before." Kuwabara nodded his head and both of them got out of the room. Kurama and Yusuke ran in their fastest pace to the other tunnel. But they did not know that, Kolomio and Geragrio were already in the cave itself. Kolomio went to the tunnel where Kurama took and Geragrio headed for the tunnel where Yukina was locked up.  
  
"OH no, the keys were lost." screamed Kolomio. He ran his way to the tunnel where Geragrio. "OUCH!" Both of them had banged into each other. "Kolomio! The Koorime is gone!!" shouted Geragrio "I know; the keys were gone too." said an anxious Kolomio.  
  
"Calm down now, we got to think fast. "They must be at the other tunnel where Hiei is." "Let's go and stop them!"  
  
They ran all the way to the third tunnel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
#Back to Kurama and Yusuke#  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were faced to fight against another person named Uraime.  
  
This time Yusuke fight against him. Yusuke won the fight and Uraime was opening the door for them. Just then, Kolomio and Geragrio showed up! "If the two of you wants to save Hiei, both of you had to win us first."shouted Kolomio and Geragrio  
  
Yusuke and Kurama each took one of them and fought furiously.  
  
"Should have told Kuwabara to come here after putting Yukina at a safe place!" shouted Yusuke while dodging Kolomio attacks. Kolomio attacked Yusuke when he was talking. "BAKA!"shoutedYusuke "Yusuke concentrate on the fight!" warned Kurama. "When can I save Hiei?"thought Kurama. "K-U-R-A-M-A..." "HIEI!" Kurama was distracted when he heard hiei called his name. Geragrio gave him a cut on his face. (UH..oh!)(pls don't scold me () A thin cut with blood oozing out was seen on Kurama's face. "Kurama, you should be careful too." shouted Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly, a blur shadow flew past. Yusuke and Kurama thought it was Kuwabara "Kuwabara" helped Yusuke and Kurama to defeat both the youkai. But it isn't Kuwabara. When Yusuke and Kurama were tying up the hands of Gergrio and Kolomio. The person went to the room without a word and carried Hiei out of the room. "Hiei are you alright?" asked the person Hiei just looked at the person and fainted after that. Kurama and Yusuke looked up from what they were doing. They saw the person carrying Hiei in his arms.  
  
"Who are you!" demanded Kurama. Kurama took his rose whip preparing to fight.  
  
"I am Leon, nice to meet you...." "Why are you here?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"To rescue someone I love.....  
  
Author's note: so how is this chapter.? I know the ending seems ridiculous.how can Yusuke and Kurama did not know that it was another person and why didn't Kurama went to see Hiei straight away..that's how my fic goes. Reviews are needed. Arigato,to those who had read it. I appreciate ur time in reading this fic. Oh and sorry for the errors in the grammars and spellings. 


	5. Rivals

+??????????-??????????????-?-???? +???????-?????????????????????  
  
RIVALS...  
  
"NANI" exclaimed Yusuke. Kurama stared at Leon with fiery eyes. "How dare you, Leon .To carry Hiei your embrace." thought Kurama  
  
Leon could sense that Kurama is staring at him. Leon gave Kurama a smile and turned his attention back to Yusuke.  
  
"Let's get out of this place." Leon said Leon started running out of the place. "Chotto matte, Leon! " Yusuke shouted out. "Nani?" asked Leon stopping down his pace. "We must find a friend first." Kurama replied keeping his eyes on Hiei "No problem." "I shall lead the way." said Yusuke.  
  
SO, Leon followed Yusuke while Kurama followed behind still at Leon but at the same time watching Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabara!" "Hey Yusuke, you are finally out. who is this person." Kuwabara asked Yusuke while he sttod up. "Leon here's.' Leon introduced himself to Kuwabara. "Oh hi, I'm Kuwabara." "Let's get to Koenma's place.' Kurama said in annoyed tone.  
  
On the way back to Reikai ,Kuwabara and Yusuke ware leading the way while Kurama was keeping his pace behind Leon. "Hey,Yusuke, what's wrong with Kurama, he seems to be in a bad mood?" Kuwabara asked. 'Not sure, he had been like this since we met Leon." While Kuwabara and Yusuke were talking infront, Kurama was keeping a good distance from Leon. He wanted to make sure HIS Hiei is safe and sound but the idea of Hiei in somebody's arms made him mad.  
  
"Koenma, we are back from that tiring mission." Yusuke signed while sitting down on the chair. "So, are Yukina and Hiei safe?" "HAI, they are both safe. Yukina had just regained her conscious, she's with Botan now. But Hiei is still in a conscious state." Kurama reported  
  
"Who's that youkai.' Koenma asked. "Oh, that's Leon he helped us in saving Hiei and Yukina." Kuwabara replied  
  
"Ohayo, Koenma-sama." Leon greeted politely "Ohayo."Koenma replied  
  
"Ok, Yusuke where's the two youkai?"asked Koenma. "They are back in the cave," "NANI! What if they escape?" Koenma asked "Not to worry, Kurama and I had put the paralysis ward on them." Yusuke winked Koenma was relieved. 'Oh then, I shall get some of my guards to get them back." "Could we leave since there is nothing else more to report?" A worried Kuwabara asked. "Hn .you all better get going." 'Hooray!" Yusuke cheered loudly.  
  
Before Yusuke could get his feet out of the door, a quarrel started. "Leon, I think you better give Hiei to me." "Why is it so?" "As normally it is me who take care of him." Kurama said Leon took a few steps towards Kurama and said,"Thanks for your concern, but I could take care of him." "NO WAY! HOW COULD I LET HIEI BE WITH YOU!" kurama replied furiously.  
  
"Could the two of you stop your quarrelling!" Koenma shouted "PLEASE KEEP QUIET, KOENMA!" kurama stared at koenma for a moment. Those eyes turned golden for a moment.That sentence made koenma kept really quiet. Kurama turned his attention back to Leon. There's a moment of silence between the two of them.  
  
"Err.Yusuke can you tell me what is this all about." Kuwabara asked out of curious. Actually...(whispering in process)." Kuwabara spoke in a loud voice, "Leon likes Hiei!" "SHH. not so loud." Yusuke said putting his finger on Kuwabara's lip Yusuke nodded his head. "But why is Kurama so protective over Hiei?" Kuwabara asked again "Not sure."Yusuke shrugged his shoulder. Now the attention of everyone is on Kurama and Leon.  
  
"Hn.Kurama, if I am not wrong, you must be in love with Hiei." Leon said "NANI." Everyone in the room exclaimed 'So what if I like Hiei, I don't think that's wrong." Kurama said "I think you better give up that only makes you my rival." announced Leon "Then I shall be your rival." Kurama said in a determine tone. "Interesting. do you dare to compete with me." Leon asked "Sure, Youko Kurama never gives up on what he wants." Kurama answered "Competing with Youko Kurama is my honour,"smirked Leon Kurama took a look at Hiei who was sitting to the chair next to him and said, "Let's see who gets Hiei in the end."  
  
'I will not lose." Leon said looking at Hiei "Neither will I." Kurama stated.  
  
Author Note" SO how is it!!! Reviewsssss. Thanxs again to all those who had read this.  
Next chapter ..a confession from Kurama. 


	6. hELP I NEED THE VOTES FROM U ALL!

HELP NEEDED FOR THIS STORY "Loving someone is hard"  
  
SORRY, THIS IS JUZ A NOTE FOR HELP!  
  
TO THOSE WE HAD READ THIS FIC" Loving someone is hard" I Rina-Frienz, NEED HELP FROM U ALL! PLS VOTE IN WHICH CHARACTER DO U WANT HIEI TO BE WITH IN THE END!  
  
Vote for Kurama! (H/K) Vote for Leon! (L/H)  
  
This vote will end by this Saturday! Pls vote.I BEGGED U ALL (I can't just make out which character to choose for Hiei).  
  
Send your vote to Gin_cy@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks again to all your help..  
  
Gin^_____^ 


End file.
